dragonprincefandomcom-20200223-history
Callum
Amaya Harrow Ezran Bait |Status = Alive |Debut = Echoes of Thunder |Portrayal = Jack De Sena }} Callum is a prince of the kingdom of Katolis. He is the stepson of the late King Harrow, the son of the late Queen Sarai and a late unknown man, and the half-brother of Ezran. Callum is also a mage, having an affinity with sky magic. Along with Ezran and Rayla, he hopes to return the Dragon Prince, Azymondias, to its mother, the Dragon Queen, to establish peace between the humans and the inhabitants of Xadia. Appearance Callum has dark brown, neck-length hair. He has green eyes and fair skin. His main clothing consists of a purple undershirt, tucked back by a black belt with a silver buckle, and a dark blue jacket. He wears dark gray trousers and dark brown boots with purple accents. His accessories of choice are brown fingerless gloves and a red scarf. Callum always carries a satchel containing his cherished sketchbook. Personality Callum is a jokester who loves to make wry jokes and has a bright sense of humor. When suspicious of others, Callum can come off as something of a jerk and untrusting towards them. However, when it comes to the people that he cares about, Callum adopts a more serious approach and is always concerned for their wellbeing. He is incredibly compassionate and protective of his friends, notably Ezran, Rayla and Bait. Callum at first displays the personality and struggles of a typical teenager, mostly with his inability to perfectionate the skills that a king must have like swordfighting, archery, political leadership, military training, but he has other talents like sketching and reflecting on philosophy, but still feel belittled of not being good enough for the royal duties; at the same time he has doubts if his step father Harrow love him as a son, so as Callum treats him just as a king instead of a father. He also had struggles trying to impress Claudia, the daughter of Viren, the advisor, and sister of Soren, his combat trainer During the elf raid in the castle, at first he was frightened of the assassin elves when Rayla tried to kill Ezran, but then when they found the dragon prince's egg in Viren's secret lab, both brothers and Rayla decided to join forces to return the egg back to Xadia to stop the war, even preventing Claudia from getting it first. When Claudia summoned fire wolves to retrieve the egg, Callum was able to cast a spell he learned from her and he was impressed to know he can cast spells too. Before going along with Rayla and Ezran, Callum wanted to see Harrow and tell him about Viren's treason, but Viren ordered the guards to arrest him and he also took his voice before Callum is able to tell him about it; luckilly the elves fought the guards and Viren, and Callum was able to recover his voice, but had to flee the scene to not be in the crossfire, then he decided is up to them to get the egg back and it had to be him and Ezran who deliver it to prove that humans aren't selfish as elves think. Although Callum isn't good at taking political decisions, he is very clever at improvising and adapting the situation, like distracting aunt Amaya while Rayla can retrieve his magic die, then pretend that she kidnap them so they can escape in the river (but insulting Rayla in the process), using a lightning spell to kill a large fish to save Rayla and Bait, using the Aspiro spell to stop an avalanche, disguising Rayla as a human to get a vetnarian and breaking the sky primal stone so the egg hatch before it dies. For the most as being the older brother, he is in charge of the group and proved to be a good leader in mission situations, mostly when they fought the monsters from the caldera. Ever since he knew he is a mage, he got more obsessed about learning magic and specially dark magic like Claudia, he tried to cast more spells with the sky primal stone, but almost electrocuting himself in the process, also wanting to learn magic from Lujinne, which she tells him that humans can't cast spells without primal stones or without extracting the life of creatures that have magic, which that disappointed him but he would still try to see if he can still be a mage. During his trip with blind captain Villards, Callum learns that Villards was able to connect with the sea and wind since he got blind, so that inspired Callum into trying again the spells, but his obsesion got the better of him when he wanted to take Zym to a lightning rod during a storm and be touched by a lightning which nearly kills him and Zym, though Zym was immune to it and gave him his father's lightning breath, but Callum admits he might never cast spells again, which Rayla tells him is fine as long as he accepts his flaws. The main reason for Callum's obsession with magic is that besides sketching, casting spells was the best skill he ever had and wanted to perfection it Callum would still have a crush for Claudia and friendship with Soren, which he saw as relief at first when they catched up with him and the others, Callum thought that they could make everyone to be on the same side, but Rayla was skeptic about it as she knew they were up to something. Callum tried to have a date with Claudia, they had a good time in their date, but he was frightened to learn the nature of dark magic and was devastated when Claudia told him that Harrow was dead, even when Soren told them that he misses them, Callum also got angry that Rayla hid it, but he understood why she hid it when he tried to tell Ezran about it. Rayla suspected more about Soren and Claudia when Soren built an unsafe zipline to make Ezran fall in it, she tried to tell Callum about it but he didn't believe her since he know them for life and he just knew Rayla; since he wouldn't listen with words, Rayla asked Lujanne to fool Claudia and Soren with illusions of the princes and Zym to prove they would betray them, and Callum got heartbroken that Claudia did betray them, although not knowing that under orders of Viren. Callum started to dislike Claudia and Soren even more when they attacked a dragon near a village that was just passing by and then they would harvest the dragon's organs for spells, so he and Rayla would free the dragon, to do so, Callum used the spell Claudia used to capture them, which turned the chains in snakes so the dragon get free, but that corrupted him. Before his quest of getting the egg, then baby dragon back to Xadia, Callum received a final letter from Harrow that he was supposed to read when he dies, at first he didn't wanted to read it because once he does, Harrow would be gone in the closure, but then he read it and learned that Harrow did loved him as much as Ezran and that he is proud of both of his sons, also that he had alot of regrets from starting the war with Xadia and not loving Callum enough because he didn't wanted to replace Callum's birth father, then Harrow tells Callum to not accept history as a tale of courage and power, since is his fault that Xadians engaged war with Katolis, and he must change history to a more peaceful one, finally that his magic die is a real elf relic with great power that he can unlock once he get to Xadia. While Callum was corrupted, he faced his inner demons from his obsesion with dark magic to his anxieties of not being good enough, but with the teachings of his parents, Callum was able to reject the dark power and connect with the real magic arcanum so he can cast spells again with magic of his own, and realizing the planet is a primal stone itself, everyone got shocked and excited Callum is the first human with inner magic. Right after Callum recovered his powers, he decided he and Rayla would take Zym to his mother while Ezran go home and stop the war as the new king, as they were crossing a lava bridge with moon runes, the sun was coming up and the signs would erase, miraculously Zym learns to fly and Callum helps him with Aspiro so he block the sun with his wings and Callum and Rayla can cross safely. Once in Xadia, Zym is safe but now they have to confront the Sol Regem dragon Skills and Abilities Magic Callum is a mage, having had discovered his ability to wield magic through Claudia's Sky Primal Stone. Although he lost the ability to perform magic after destroying the Sky Primal Stone, he later discovered his connection to the arcanum of the SkyBreathe|, allowing him to perform sky magic without the Sky Primal Stone. *'"Aspiro":' Incanted in ancient draconic, this spell allows a mage to unleash a strong breath of wind in front of them, pushing people or objects backward. *'"Fulminis":' Incanted in ancient draconic, this spell allows a mage to generate powerful electricity and unleash devastating bolts of lightning at enemies. Skills Art Although Callum is a poor sword fighter who does not possess any remarkable physical abilities, his true talents lay in art. He is a skilled sketcher and painter, as can be seen with several sketches that he has illustrated and displayed in his room in the Castle of Katolis, as well as drawings that he has done in his sketchbook. Callum also possesses a photographic memory, allowing him to perfectly capture every detail of whatever he is drawing, as well as cast spells by perfectly replicating runes even if he has only seen them once. Other Skills He also knows sign language, taught to him by his aunt, Amaya. Callum is ambidextrous, using both hands equally well. Equipment The Key of Aaravos: '''Callum has the Key of Aaravos, which is a six-sided die. Each side displays a sigil that corresponds to one of the six Primal Sources of magic. In the presence of such magic, the Key will glow from the sigil corresponding to the kind of magic that it detects. '''Sky Primal Stone: Callum used to possess a Sky Primal Stone. He was able to draw upon its power to use sky magic regardless of where he was, allowing him to harness the power of winds and thunderstorms. He made the decision to shatter the Stone, in order to release a storm to safely hatch the Dragon Prince, Azymondias, from his egg. Sketchbook: Callum has an affinity with and true talent for art. Given to him by his stepfather, Harrow, Callum keeps his cherished sketchbook slung over his shoulder at all times, no matter where he goes. He does not know it now, but Callum’s artistic talents may be the key to finding his place in the world.TDP Official Website Trivia *Callum shares his voice actor, Jack De Sena, with [https://avatar.wikia.com/Sokka/ Sokka from Avatar: The Last Airbender]. *He is ambidextrous and can use both hands equally well. *His mother Sarai was of Asian equivalent heritage, different from his father (race yet unknown), making Callum bi-racial.Creator Q&A *He has a photographic memory, allowing him to perfectly replicate runes after seeing them once.Creators' Commentary on Twitch - 4:49 *He is capable of using sign language, taught to him by his aunt Amaya.Bloodthirsty *His sketchbook was given to him by Harrow.What is Done, Credits *The name "Callum" derives from Gaelic which translates to "Dove King". Appearances Book Two - Sky }} References }} Navigation Category:Mages Category:Protagonists Category:Katolis Category:A to Z